Pokemon: A New Journey Bill
by T.K.JR
Summary: This story revolves around five aspiring pokemon trainers and their pokemon journeys. All of these storys intertwine and the characters interact with each other. This story(the first one) revolves around the character Bill and his journey. Please R&R.
1. The Start of a Journey

Authors Note: I know my story sucks I would really like people to submit reviews to get ideas of what the people would like to see in future chapters/stories. Please don't come down hard on me I suck at writing these kinds of things.(Man my house really smells bad)

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of the pokemon that are in this story but I do own the text and the characters in this story.

  
  
  
  


Pokmon: a New Journey

Bill's Journey

  
  


Bill Williams woke up with a start. "Oh no" he said "I'm late, I've got to get to Professor Elm's Lab"

  
  


Bill had just turned ten a few days ago and was about to get his pokmon license so he could start off on his pokmon journey. His brother Jeff had already been on his journey for three years and got back just two months ago. When he got back he showed all of the many cool badges he got, he had said "Look at all of the incredible badges I got from challenging gym leaders who had tough pokmon to defeat" and "Look at all of the remarkable pokmon I got." Jeff was very proud of his eccentric pokmon, and Bill was also.

  
  


Bill had once seen a poor defenseless Nidoran shivering in the frigid rain. It was pouring outside and Bill felt sorry for the poor misfortunate thing so he decided to take it under his wing and help it get warmed up and give it a bite to eat and when the rain stopped he would set it free to live happily with its family. He tried to get close to it to bring it inside and assist it, but it didn't trust him and tried to run away so Bill could not harm it. Bill really did not want to hurt it, in fact he wanted to do the exact opposite, he wanted to help it. Although when the Nidoran tried to escape it couldn't it seemed that its leg was broken, so it did not take to long for Bill to entrap it. When he noticed the leg he felt quite sorry for it and decided that he really needed to help the poor helpless thing. 

  
  


So he kept him for a few days, after consulting with his mother, he fed him, he warmed him up, he played with him, and most of all he started to love the Nidoran. It took a while but the nidoran began to trust him, little by little, and grew love toward what would soon become his master.

  
  


When it was finally the time that he decided he should let it go, he was a bit broken hearted. He had grown to care for this nidoran and he was sorrowful to have to let it go, but he knew it was the right thing to do. When he took him outside to let it him go he set him down and said "Ok Nidoran you're free. Go ahead leave," the nidoran just sat there gazing at him, "Go on leave, you're free," "......Nido?" "Get outta here, go on git, leave, run away," "........Ran," realizing he would not leave, "I don't like you anymore," "nidoran??" "I hate you leave me alone, go away, I hate you," Bill didn't really mean all of this of course but he had to get rid of it someway so that the nidoran could be free, "nIdoRAN? raaAAaaan, ran, ran, nidoooran" "no, no don't cry." He didn't really realize that the nidoran liked him so much, but deep down inside he knew, but didn't want to admit it. He thought the nidoran wanted to be free, but the nidoran had grown too attached to him, it loved him too much to just be let go of, it wanted him to be its owner, its trainer, it wanted to stay with him after all that love and care and affection Bill showed toward him he didn't want to be just thrown out, he wouldn't leave he would stay, and Bill realized this and was grateful and joy filled his heart.

  
  


So there was only one thing to do, ask his mother and father. He had to confer with them that it would be ok to keep the nidoran. So with a lot of consulting and a big talk of responsibility, he had to promise that he would take care of it no matter the circumstances, and he would, forever and always. He got to keep nidoran and he felt a joyousness beyond joy fill his heart, he was on cloud nine he, had an ecstasy of happiness. He was happy.

  
  


So here Bill was about to go on his pokmon journey and he felt almost as happy as the day he got his Nidoran (witch he decided to call Spike, after the horn on its head, the nidoran really liked this name, he decided to name him because he loved him so much). He was really exited to go on his journey with Spike because he really wanted to test out his skills. He had been training since the day he got his Nidoran, well not really training, but he liked to think of it that way, all though he did manage to get a little training in. He really wanted to let Spike grow and have many different experiences. He also wanted to let Spike grow strong by battling, just like Jeff's pokmon, and mostly he loved Spike and wanted to share experiences, good times and bad times, fun and boring times, and through thick and thin, and meet new and interesting people and pokmon alike. 

  
  


His journey would start the next right day, after talking to Professor Elm, witch would be quite early(7:00 A .M .). He was too exited to go to bed and couldn't sleep. He just really wanted to go on his journey right now, but he really ought to have been going to bed then so he could wake up early enough to get to the meeting. It was nearly 10:00!

  
  


"Bill you need to go to bed honey," his mom said walking into his room, "you need your sleep to be fresh in the morning."

  
  


"Yeah its time for bed sport," that would be his dad.

  
  


"Hope you have fun tomorrow, little bro.," and that is his brother Jeff. His Little sister Cindy was in bed.

  
  


In addition to his brother Jeff he had another older brother, Mike, who was still on his journey. He also had a little sister, Cindy, Who would be up next on her journey( in 4 years). He also lived with his mom and his dad.

  
  


"I can't believe we're actually doing it Spike, we're actually going on our pokmon journey. I'm so excited I can hardly sleep. What about you?" Bill said ecstaticlly.

  
  


"Ran, Nidoran! Nido... nido, ran." Spike said excitedly.

  
  


"Yeah I guess you're right we wouldn't want to miss our big day tomorrow by having slept in, and then half to wait a whole other month before we get the chance again," Bill said as he was getting ready for bed.

  
  
  
  
  
  


So here we are now Bill was gonna be late and it was because of the all the excitement of last night. He only had ten minutes to get ready, get dressed, eat breakfast, do some last minute packing, and say his goodbyes, but he didn't have enough time to do that stuff but he sure could try. He was going as fast as he could but it still wasn't good enough, he was still quite late.

  
  


"Well are you ready Spike" Bill said as he was getting ready.

  
  


"Nido...ran...nido, nido" Spike replied rather dour, having been grumpy from the excitement of the previous night. He was still a bit tired and not rather excited to go now.

  
  


As he was walking out the door Bill started to say goodbye to his family, "Goodbye everyone, I'll miss you. Take care while I'm gone, I sure hope the house doesn't fall apart while I'm gone."

  
  


Before he could leave his mom was all over him, "Please take care of yourself, and be sure to wear clean underwear everyday, and eat a healthy diet without to much junk food, and take care of Spike for me, and . . . ."

  
  


"Ok, ok, I've got It under control I'll be fine"He answered to her over concern.

  
  


"Bwother," his little sister Cindy piped up, "I want you to have dis," it was her favorite thing in the whole world, her Wigglytuff pokmon doll.

  
  


"Oh, I can't accept this, its your favorite thing in the whole world," Bill replied refusing her offer.

  
  


"Bill, It'll make her happy," His mom said giving him the doll back.

  
  


"Well if you insist."

  
  


"Goodbye bwother I'll miss you vewy much," his little sister Cindy added.

  
  


And his dad put his input, "I hope you train well and beat lots of other trainers, but most of all have fun, oh and go win some more badges for the family."

  
  


"I will dad, don't worry." 

  
  


"Nido, ran"

  
  


"Oh, and you have fun to Spike," his dad replied to Spikes annoyance of being forgotten.

  
  


"I'll miss you to Spike," Cindy added

  
  


"Nido...ran,ran."

  
  


"See you, little bro." Jeff said.

  
  


"See you"

  
  


And that was it, that was his goodbyes. Now he was already 30 minutes late and he had to hustle over to Pro. Elm's Pokmon Lab as quickly as he could go. It would not be a good idea for him to be late. 


	2. Setting Off

A/N: Well here is the next chapter. Sorry it took a while to get updated I have been busy over the past few months with school stuff and haven't had time yet. But, I promise to update more often now. So here it is, enjoy. Oh and I am still willing to accept ideas for future chapter ideas.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (=,( but I do own the plot of this story and any characters in it.

Pokmon: A New Journey

Bills Journey

Chapter 2: Setting off

  
  


Bill was running as fast as he could possibly run without killing himself, with Spike right on his heals, occasionally stopping to rest for a second.

"Oh man I hope I'm not too late and haven't missed the meeting to judge the trainers," In this area the Professor gave an annual test to see if qualified trainers were ready to set off on their journey, to qualify you had to be ten. The meeting was supposed to start at 7:00 sharp and it was already 7:30, so Bill had to rush over to the pokmon lab before it was to late.

He kept running and was almost there, he had many thoughts pulsing through his mind such as Man oh man I am too late the meeting is probably almost over and I missed it, now I'll have to wait a whole other year before I can set off. He was racing, racing almost there, he thought he wasn't going to make it, and. . . .

. . .He made it. He burst through the giant elm front doors. 

"Professor Elm, Professor Elm" Bill hollered his heart pounding in his chest. He was very anxious, he had already waited for three years and didn't want to wait another, he just HAD to leave today. He never wanted anything so badly.

"Nidoran, Nidoran" Spike cooed out.

"Ah, Bill there you are I..."

"Professor Elm please say I'm not too late, please oh please"

"No, no of course you're not too late, you are late, but not too late, we just started," Pro. Elm said mater-of-factly. 

Bill looked at his pokgear it was 7:05, now he remembered that he had set his clock early, because he was always late to things. He wanted this too bad to just let it slip because of a bad habit of being late, so he set his clock back so he could be on time. Although he was still late but not as late as he thought and he was thankful he had remembered to set his clock.

"Wow Spike that was close," Bill said to his Nidoran.

"Nido...ran," the young Nidoran replied sardonically.

"Well we really should be starting"

"Oh right professor."

Pro. Elm led them to a room that was mostly white, with many shelves that had pokeballs lined up on them, and a big round...uh...it seemed to be some sort of table but there was no underside or any legs at all it was just a big cylinder in the middle of the floor. In this room there were three other trainers, he had seen all of them at school before, but his best friend Stephanie was not here. She was also supposed to be getting her pokmon license today and he was hoping he could meet up with her and maybe set off together also.

"Ok gather round," Pro. Elm motioned to a spot near him to start the meeting, "Now that we're all here. . . ."

"Professor not all of us are here, there is another trainer coming," Bill blurted out all of a sudden, "at least should be coming" he started to wonder if Stephanie would be coming at all.

"Ah yes Stephanie Hilton, hmm we will try and arrange something after this meeting, but we really should. . . ."

"Professor Elm, hello? You here?" a voice called out in the background.

"Hold on I will be back momentarily," Pro. Elm called back, rushing out the door.

The other trainers started to talk amongst themselves while Bill was wondering what was going on with Pro. Elm.

"Hey kid don't I know you," one of the other trainers called out. It was Joey a kid who was in one of his classes.

"The name's Bill"

"Hey I think I know you," then that must be Mike. Bill has seen him in the halls many times before and heard his name mentioned before.

"Hey you Bill come on over here," that was a girl he did not know he had probably seen her before but doesn't remember. He walked over to the others.

"Hey, my name is Joey Zukowskee."

" You're t in the same class-"

"-Yeah, yeah, yeah, and this is Mike Callo."

"I've seen you before."

"And this is Melissa Buffard."

"You I have never met."

"Well now you have."

"So Bill that your pokmon," Joey pointed at Spike who was curled up in front of Bill.

"Yeah, his name is Spike and he's the one I'm taking with me," Bill replied to this comment.

"Ran...ran...nido...raaaaaan," Spike said stretching out.

"How long have you had him, Spike I mean," Mike said trying to make small talk.

"A long time," Bill replied, he didn't really feel like talking right now. He had a lot on his mind, like where was Steph, and why couldn't they just start he really wanted to be leaving soon so he could get an early start, maybe make some good time, catch a pokmon, eat lunch, whatever, just start. He was getting quite anxious by now. All of a sudden Pro. Elm walked in

"All right we can start now," Elm started up, "I just hope we don't get anymore interruptions."

"Who was at the door professor," Bill asked curiously.

"Ran...nido?"

"Don't worry about it, it has been taken care of," Elm replied. Taken care of? Bill thought in wonderment.

"Now, let's get started. Ok trainers are you ready?"

"Yes," they all replied in unison.

"Ok, now remember you are all putting yourself's up to the ultimate challenge; a test if you will. You are preparing to leave your family for who knows how long. You may not see any of your friends for a long time. You'll be missing a lot of school (but we all now that you won't really miss it) and may have to make it up. I am not really sure on that I will have to check. You will meet many people who may challenge you to duels, or pokmon battles as they are also referred to, and you have to be prepared for that. You will be challenging Gym Leaders that you may not be able to defeat, and you have to accept that. You may start to miss your family, but don't let that hold you back. Just persist and know that your family would be proud to see you push forward. You will capture many pokmon that I hope you will treat well. Remember pokmon are your friends not war toys to fool around with. Don't be too hard on them and make them do things they wouldn't want to. If you treat them too poorly they may not listen to you and ignore your commands and may even fall asleep during battles. On the other hand, if you are nice to your pokpals they can become your consistent companions and loving friends. They may push themselves hard for you. So, in conclusion, if you are nice to your pokmon your pokmon will be nice to you. You have many people that will help you on your quest to be a champion. Nurse Joy and all of her relatives have been specially trained in healing your pokmon, so let them help you. Officer Jenny will help you with any crimes against you. Also, watch out for team rocket. They are a band of thieves that will try to steal your pokmon. Fight against them, but not to the point that you may get hurt. Most of all, have fun. This is a journey, a quest for knowledge, a way to have new experiences with you and your pokmon. Also, it's a way to meet new and interesting people and pokmon alike. So, now I must give you the gear that will aid you on your journey. Also, I will be giving you the pokmon that will be your constant companion on your journey. (If you treat it well of course.) Before that we must take the preparatory tests" Pro. Elm finished off his annual 'this is a big challenge and it will be hard and fun at the same time' speech.

"Ohhhhh" all the trainers groaned out together.

"I know, I know it's hard, but necessary to test your skills and push onward," he stated to reassure them, but it didn't really help. It made it somewhat worse. 

Before they could get started they had to take several grueling pokmon tests. The tests included: pokemon identification test, outdoor survival quiz, and other tests of that sort. There was also a mock pokmon battle in which the trainers picked out a random teem of three pokmon, and had to battle with what they got. These test were necessary to check up on what they have learned in school so far and to test if their skills were developed enough to set out on their very own journey.

After the tests the results came out and concluded that they were all ready. So, now it was time for the best part they were going to choose their pokmon, and then hopefully set off. Bill chose Spike his Nidoran, of course.

"Ok trainers, the results of your tests came and you are all able to go," Pro. Elm was delighted to hear all of them say 'Yes', "Now it is the best part choose your pokmon. Bill you will be choosing Spike I presume."

"Of course, why wouldn't I," Bill said defensively.

"Nido...ran...nido...nido," Spike stated annoyed.

  
  


"Just checking. Now go ahead and walk up to the table and choose." Each one of the trainers walked up to the table and picked up a pokball and sent out the pokmon within it.

"I choose Chikorita," shouted Melissa hurling the red and white pokball into the air.

"I choose Cyndaquil," hollered Mike throwing the pokball.

"I choose Totodile," yelled Joe projecting forth the red and white ball.

"Chika"

"Quuuiiil"

"To-to-dile"

"So, here you are, these are the things you will need to help you on your journey: a pokdex, this will analyze data on any pokmon you see, pokballs, to catch pokmon with, and your pokmon licenses to prove that you are qualified and worthy enough to catch and battle with pokmon." Pro. Elm handed them all, all of the above mentioned things. "So, there you are, now you are able to set out on your pokmon journeys. Now run along, and remember to have fun," He called out to them as they rushed out to start their new lives as pokmon trainers.

Bill rushed out the door with an invigorating new sense of freedom. He didn't know what to do next; although, he did know what he wanted to do, catch a new pokmon. He started out on his journey down the road leading out of his home town. As he was walking, he wondered what kinds of pokmon he would see on his journey, he suspected he would see a lot of Pigeys, those are seen a lot in the city. All of a sudden he heard a rushing sound, kind of like the flapping of wings and then a rustling in the bushes he wondered what kind of thing could have made this sound. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
